


Day 5

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Gallavich Week 2014 [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wants Mickey to top occasionally but Mickey doesn't want to miss the feeling of being full of cock. They take a trip to the local sex shop to try the next best thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magneticdice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/gifts).



> vaguely dedicated to Tanya (magneticdice.tumblr.com) since the original day for this theme was on her birthday. happy belated birthday!

                “How about this one?” Ian asked, directing Mickey’s attention away from the bondage gear and to the glittery purple plug he’d pulled down off its rack. Mickey scowled at it and looked reluctant to take it.

 

                “Something without glitter, man,” Mickey said, stepping past Ian and his sparkly vibrating butt plug and checking out the more adventurous looking dildos that lined the walls. He seemed particularly interested in a nearly-foot-long pink rubber thing about as thick as his wrist but Ian wasn’t sure if he was in aroused awe or disturbed terror.

 

                “It’s going inside you. You’re not even gonna see it,” Ian said, putting the glittery one back on its rack. “Now quit looking at the fuzzy handcuffs and help me pick out a plug. I can’t really pick for you. You’re the one who’s gonna have it up your ass.”

 

                “Jesus, Firecrotch, say it a little louder,” Mickey hissed.

 

                “The place is empty and the cashier is gonna have to ring us through, anyways,” Ian said. He grabbed Mickey’s hand and pulled him away from where he was investigating the elaborate leather display. He lingered on a buttery-smooth pair of chaps and Ian made a note in the back of his mind for when Mickey’s birthday rolled around. “C’mon. Plugs. If you’re good maybe we’ll pick up a ball gag on the way out.”

 

                “What makes you think I’m into that shit?” Mickey asked and Ian pinned him with a look and the dragged him back to the rack where the plugs were displayed.

 

                “How about this one?” Ian asked, tapping a smaller narrower red plug which made Mickey wrinkle his nose.

 

                “It’s a little small. I mean come on, I take that fuckin’ monster in your pants on a regular basis. I can take more than that puny thing.” Mickey said. He got up on his toes to reach a thicker black one on a higher rack. When Ian shuffled in close behind him and retrieved it off its rack without difficulty, Mickey elbowed him in the gut. He snatched the plug off of Ian and looked it over.

 

                “Does this one vibrate? We should get one that vibrates,” Mickey said, tossing the toy back at Ian. Ian laughed and caught it, but reached up and put the plug back.

 

                Ian suggested six more toys, all of which were too big or too small or too this or too that. Ian finally managed to satisfy the Goldilocks of Cocks with a dark purple plug, sans sparkles, with five vibration settings. Mickey was looking at it in the car while Ian drove and every time Ian looked at him Mickey was gnawing his lip and stripping him aggressively with his eyes. Ian just smirked and turned his eyes back to the road.

 

                “Hey, didn’t you say we’d get a gag if I was good or whatever?” Mickey asked.

 

                “You weren’t good,” Ian shrugged, turning into their driveway. “You’re never good. You’re a _very_ bad boy. Just how I like it,” he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car. When Mickey just sat there staring at where Ian had been sitting for a few moments, Ian banged on the top of the car. “C’mon, slowpoke. Got some fuckin’ to do,” Ian said and that got Mickey scrambling to shove his toy in the bag and following Ian.

 

-

 

                Not ten minutes later Ian was opening Mickey up with his fingers and sliding the plug into him. The heavy fullness he felt had him panting and collapsing down from leaning on his hands to his elbows. He shoved his face in the pillows and he _ached_ to be fucked but he’d made a promise and Ian had been accommodating when working on making it happen. Ian took him by the shoulder and rolled him onto his back.

 

                “Come on, let’s do this,” Ian said. When Mickey just shifted, moving his hips and relishing the stretch inside him he went on. “Do I gotta ride you?”

 

                “No, no. Quit your bitching. I promised I’d plow you good and hard, didn’t I?” Mickey grumped, pushing at Ian so he’d back off and let him sit up. “All fours, Gallagher.”

 

                “No way,” Ian said, rolling over onto his back. “Want you to fuck me face-to-face. So we can kiss and stuff.”

 

                “Such a fucking fag,” Mickey declared, but he shifted to kneel between Ian’s legs and pushed his legs up against his chest. Before he even asked, Ian was passing Mickey the lube and a condom.

 

                Ian let out a sigh when Mickey’s finger slid into him. Ian had bottomed maybe all of four times in the past year so he was tight and hot and perfect. Despite that, he was ready and clutching at Mickey’s shoulders before long. He bit his lip and panted through his nose, copper eyelashes fluttering and Mickey sincerely wished he had a camera because Ian was gorgeous.

 

                Mickey tugged his fingers free of Ian’s body and he was quick to tear open the condom and roll it on. He should have held out on Ian like the ginger bastard always did to him but he knew how much it sucked to be teased like that. He passed the remote for the plug to Ian and shuffled closer between his boyfriend’s legs, lifting his hips and pushing in.

 

                And wow, he’d never really liked topping all that much, but having Ian clenching and tight around him while he was stretched full on the plug had him rethinking everything. He worried he’d jizz on the spot as soon as Ian chose to turn the plug on. There was a chance Ian might forget about the plug entirely though if his lack of coherence was anything to go by.

 

                “Come on, Mickey,” Ian whined, squeezing Mickey’s shoulders where he gripped at them. “Fuck me, baby, come on.”

 

                If Mickey hadn’t been balls-deep in Ian at the time, he might have protested the use of that particular b-word, but as it was he was a bit distracted. Instead, he did as he was told, gripping Ian hard by the hips and pulling him down on his cock. Ian sat up and threw his arms around Mickey’s neck, kissing him deeply.

 

                When Ian finally did switch the plug on, Mickey let out a choked sound of surprise into Ian’s mouth and his hips jerked. He bit down on Ian’s lower lip and bore down on him, pounding him into the mattress and punching little fucked-out sounds out of him with each push.

 

                He lasted an embarrassingly short amount of time after Ian turned the plug on and it started thrumming persistently against his prostate. He could probably come without a touch to his dick with this kind of stimulation, but with Ian’s body squeezing down on him, he was off like a shot in only a few more thrusts.

 

                “Shit,” he gasped, flopping forward and collapsing on top of Ian. “Fuck man, m’sorry. You want...?”

 

                Ian laughed, breathless. “Don’t worry about it, Mick.”

 

                “No, let me,” Mickey mumbled, insistent. He pulled out and pushed Ian flat on his back by the shoulders. The plug was tossed aside when he tugged it out, and he immediately replaced it with Ian’s cock.

 

                They let out twin moans when Mickey sunk down on Ian, settling into a straddling position astride Ian’s hips. He started riding Ian in earnest, rocking and bucking and clutching hard at Ian’s sides. He raked his fingers up and leaned one hand against the redhead’s abdomen to help him balance.

 

                “Fuck,” Mickey sighed, and Ian echoed it like he agreed. He pressed his legs down against the bed and pushed his hips up against Mickey, forcing himself in deeper, impossible as that seemed to be. “Shit, Gallagher, roll me over. Fuck me.”

 

                Ian didn’t need to be told twice, taking Mickey by the hips and sitting up, slamming Mickey down on his back and ramming into him. Mickey clawed at Ian’s back and shoulders desperately and against all odds he came again as soon as Ian’s hand wormed down between them and stroked him off. Ian was right there with him, since the clenching and spasming of Mickey’s insides always set him off.

 

                Mickey flopped bonelessly on the bed and sighed out a big breath. Ian barely managed to hold himself up on his tired arms and looked down at his boyfriend. He thought Mickey was at his most attractive after sex when he was all flushed and sweaty and clingy.

 

                Ian shifted and pulled out, settling in with his body laid flat on top of Mickey’s. Mickey let out his breath with an ‘oof’ sound and grumbled a little about Ian’s weight but cradled Ian’s hips with his thighs nonetheless.

 

                “10/10, Gallagher,” he said when he could speak again. “Good call on the toy. Should’ve invested in a battery operated boyfriend years ago. Don’t know why I never did. Would’ve saved me a lotta drama from this annoying redheaded guy I know.”

 

                “Shut the fuck up, Mick. We were having a moment,” Ian said, scowling at his boyfriend who pulled him down for a goofy kiss.


End file.
